


ENEMIES AT WAR

by weekendwine



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ghostbur, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, L’Manburg, Memories, Mention of pre pogtopia, Pogtopia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Recovered Memories, Short, Suicide, tommy is dead, tommy is exiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: There's no other way to do this, its life or deathor in other words, Tommy doesn't want to die but it's either him or Tubbo and he doesn't want to be the cause of why Tubbo died.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	ENEMIES AT WAR

“Do I shoot him Ranboo, or do I shoot for the skies?’ There was a tight feeling in his chest, his heartbeat abnormally loud as it rang in his ears. He was stressed and it was obvious as he picked at his nails and stuttered a breath. He wanted to see how Tubbo was doing if he was as scared as he was or did the curse placed on anyone who was president already take over his body? Was he stuttering over his words or ordering the citizens of L’manburg to do things they would never have done because he had been cursed by having the power to do almost anything in his hands? 

“Tommy, I want you to do what you think is right. As a friend, I tell you to shoot for the skies but as a soldier, I tell you to kill him and reclaim your spot in L’manburg. Do what your mind tells you, Tommy. You know him more than anyone, use your mind, and speak to him.” He grabbed the crossbow that sat next to him and handed it to the younger. He had no opinion on what was happening but Tommy was a good person and he didn’t deserve anything of what was happening. He was misunderstood, not an oblivious dumbass who had no idea what he was doing. Tommy was smart, he knew what he was doing 

“Thanks, Ranboo” Tommy mumbled as he wiggled his fingers. Grabbing the crossbow from Ranboo he grabbed an arrow, before setting it into the bow. He sat on a log next to the half-human, half-enderman and quietly sighed. “The last time I did this, I lost. What’s saying I won’t lose again? What’s stopping me from accidentally killing him. I don’t want to do this, Ranboo.” Even though everything happened, even though Tubbo betrayed him, he still thought of him as his best friend. His tubbo, the guy who had been with him through almost every war. Almost.

“Stand in front of the red and yellow terracotta block!” Fundy yelled. It was funny. Two years ago, his father stood in the same spot. Two years ago, he had done the same thing with Dream. Two years ago, he had Tubbo on his side. He hated it all. Why couldn’t things just go back to normal? “When I count down to one you will shoot! May the best side win” And then it started, and his hands became sweaty and he was suddenly aware of how fast his heart was beating and how everyone around him was whispering to each other. 

“THREE!” He raised the crossbow. It slipped out of his grasp a few times but he held it up with trembling hands. He couldn’t bring himself to stare at Tubbo. They were both at one heart and he really didn’t want to kill Tubbo. He COULDN’T kill him. Memories of Tubbo and him walking around the prime path came to him. He remembers banning fireworks with him and talking to him late at night and he couldn’t do it. He was helpless. He loved Tubbo so much to kill him. He was his best friend! “TWO!” He took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. He looked back at Ranboo before whispering the words ‘I’m sorry’ he was going to do it. He stared into Niki’s eyes and watched as she teared up before looking away. And then he raised his arms, eyes staring at the clouds as tears rolled down his face and fell to the ground “ONE” He shot at Tubbo, the arrow whizzing through the air before landing behind him. Tommy grinned as he fell, the wound in stomach slowly becoming bloodier and bloodier. 

“TOMMY! OH MY GOD TOMMY I'M SO SORRY!” Tubbo ran to the younger as he tried holding down on the newfound wound on his best friend’s stomach. He was stupid. He should’ve know Tommy wouldn’t hit him, he was so so stupid and dumb. “Tommy? Please wake up…”

Tommyinnit was shot by Tubbo_


End file.
